


Just Like a Tattoo

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash to Slash, Tattoo, and tony sees it, on his ass, steve had a tattoo, there are questions asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a battle. Steve’s costumed gets ripped. Tony gets more than he’s bargain for---but most of all---STEVE HAS A TATTOO ON HIS ASS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually an opening scene to this [ (ON TUMBLR) ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/post/133353183085/right-before-just-like-a-tattoo). I cut it out because it was irrelevant to the plot but I didn't want to waste the awesome interaction between the Avengers.
> 
> Written for my lovely beta [Nerdling_Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=nerdling_queen) for patiently reviewing my works. AND, because she needed a picker-upper. Hope you like it, sweetie. <3

Captain America had a tatoo on his ass.

Tony, if he were a lesser man, would have commented off the bat but he was---who was he kidding. He was Tony fucking Stark. "Rogers, what the fuck is that?"

The other man visibly stilled and the momentary distraction caused another swarm of the female uglies to latch onto him. He fought them off as best he could while trying to maintain a sense of chastity. "Focus on the mission, Shellhead. There's more coming from the hive."

"Screw the hive," Tony retorted. He aimed a high-power cannon at the hive-thing from which the aliens spawned and blasted it to bits within seconds. The rest of the alien uglies started dropping one by one. "Well, duh, couldn't SHIELD have told us that we just needed to bomb the nest? Seriously, I thought you guys were some big shot super secret spy organization?"

"That information was not available at the time" Coulson told them. Even he sounded pissed off about the entire scenario. He had every right to be seeing that only god knows when he and his husband would have the same day off again. "Incompetent baby agents. Avengers, debrief in twenty. The tower."

Ironman shot Captain America his index finger accusingly. "This conversation isn't over, Cap."

Despite how the media portrayed him, Tony was actually kind of a gentleman. He ripped one of the traps from its scaffolding and handed it to Steve.

"Thanks," the blonde said.

"Come on, Cap." Iron Man stepped behind their team leader. He wrapped his metallic arm around Steve's waist. He lifted his faceplate, meaning that whatever he was about to say was supposed to be off the record. "Coulson said twenty. I think you better hold on to that tightly. The media will either praise your gorgeous behind or they will internet-shame you for mooning the entire city."

Again, Steve's cowl saved him. "R--right. Okay. Let's go."

They made it back to the tower in ten. Steve gripped the tarp so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Clint and Coulson arrived moments later.

"Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Lullaby." Clint replied. He eyed Steve suspiciously. "Why are you wearing the Kinky Boots tarp?"

"There was something... there was a..." Steve stammered, cowl off, exposing his blush.

"Captain, if you're injured. Might I suggest medical first?" Coulson suggested while he dusted more non-existent soot from his suit jacket.

"I'm fine," he huffed then collapsed on the nearest chair. Unfortunately for him, and his far too exhausted brain, the chair he chose happened to be one of the plastic ones with clear back. It gave Tony full-view of exactly what Steve had been trying to hide for a couple of months now.

There it was; Tony's name in big Gothic capital letters on the top of Steve's ass-cheeks---'Tony' on the left side and 'Stark' on the right. Because, at the time, Steve thought it was impossible to fit  _Anthony Edward Stark_ on his glutts. 

"What. The. Fuck?"

Steve froze and looked down. He jumped when he realized the big mistake he just made.

"Tony, I can explain."

"Is that a tattoo?" Clint exclaimed, scampering onto the table to pull the garter of Steve's boxer. "Holy shit. You have a tattoo of Tony's name on your ass?" He stood up and patted Steve on the shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you, Cap. Good job. I don't even think Tasha knows that you two are banging."

"We aren't," Tony denied with a frown. "We're not fucking," he clarified. He crossed his arms over his chest again. His helmet was long gone by now. "Steeeeve?” he asked. "Care to share to the team why you have my name on your ass? When we aren't even fucking."

"I---uhm---"

"I'm listening."

"Hey all," Sam entered the common floor dressed in civies. "---Oh shit." He stopped when he saw the tense scene in front of him. He shot the tall blond a knowing look. "Did you finally tell him?"

"Tell me what?" pressed Tony.

Sam's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Oh shit, no, you haven't... I'm just going to..."

"TELL ME WHAT?!" Tony exploded. He jabbed a finger smack in the middle of Steve's chest and prodded. "You're going to explain this to me, now, or I swear to god---"

\---Steve kissed him. The words that he was going to say evaporated in an instant. Tony found himself with an armfull of Steve who was struggling to kiss because of the armour's height. He was kissing back. Steve tasted like apple and cinnamon and chocolate. It was weird and sweet and Tony loved it. He licked into Steve's mouth like this was the only chance he could to this. But then he realized---

Steve's face was crestfallen.

"You have my name on your ass" he stated, blinking. Even if he was a super-genius, being kissed an inch from his life by the man of his dreams (since he was old enough to wank) did things to his brain and made him droopy.

"Yes" Steve admitted.

"YOU HAVE MY NAME ON YOUR ASS!"

"I know!" Steve barked, furious. "You won't have to rub it in."

"Why do you have my name on your ass?"

"God will you stop saying that phrase, Stark? It's hurting my ears!" Clint bemoaned.

"I---I---"

"Screw it," Tony decided aloud then kissed Steve again. Their second kiss was longer with a whole lot of tongue. "You have my name on your ass," he murmured against Steve's lips. "I kinda like it." He kissed Steve one more time, a chaste kiss. "Does this answer your question?"

"Fuck yeah," Steve breathed out, sealing their lips together one more time.

In the background, the three other men had all retreated into their own bedrooms.

"You knew, didn't you?" Clint asked his husband while they took the lift to their floor.

"Of course, I knew. I'm the Avengers handler. It's my job to know these things."

"You're still as badass as ever, Phil," He whispered, and they shared a small kiss before alighting on their floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Inspire me! Click Here!](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me prompts~ I so desperately want to go back to writing Phlint like my life depended on it. *cries*


End file.
